The present invention relates generally to electronic circuit components, and more particularly, to an inductor. The described device is particularly useful in high-power and/or high frequency applications, both in surface-mount and through-hole configurations.
Modern electronic products are constructed from electronic circuit components interconnected to perform a desired function. Among the various types of electronic components used in electronic products are coil-type devices such as inductors and transformers. High power inductors and transformers are used to transform power in, for example, electronic switching applications, and to filter signals and isolate noise in electronic applications. These inductors are often found in automotive applications that have a severe vibration environment. Moreover, inductors in automotive applications are typically deployed in power management circuits and actuator driver circuits that demand high power resulting in relatively high power dissipation. Also, small physical size is imperative to fit into increasingly compact mounting areas.
Conventional inductors typically consist of wire wrapped around a magnetically-effective core device, such as an E-frame. For high power applications, a relatively large gauge wire is required. Mounting large gauge wire based inductors onto a circuit substrate is difficult, particularly on surface-mount substrates. Moreover, the available contact area between a surface mount substrate and a large gauge wire is relatively small, making power dissipation from the inductor""s wire through the circuit substrate inefficient.
Fabricating high-power inductors using conventional techniques is also difficult because special winding machines need to be used. Moreover inductors fabricated using these machines often include extra parts to aid assembly.
Thus, there is a need for a high-power, high-frequency inductor packaged for surface mounting. The device must provide mechanical mounting sufficient to withstand vibration intensive environments and to dissipate heat generated during use. The device must also reduce sensitivity to skin effect at higher frequencies without the need for specialized wire or windings.